My Love Story
by love-to-write01
Summary: This is a parody of my life... some events are real, some aren't, and some are with a little twist... i hope you like it, and for those of you who have read my author's note for Love Struck, yeah. and for those who didn't, read it. :P Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:** this is just my life with different characters. People who know me can skip the details about me, and the people who don't know me, well… read the details. This is my love life and how I want it to be. It will be based on some true facts and some not true facts. People who know me will know what facts are true and what aren't. So hold on tight, and I hope you like my story

**Chapter 1:**

To start out, I'm not social. I have a few friends, one of which is my closest friends, but the others are either drifting or stupid and arrogant. I'm a junior in high school and I don't know where I want to go for college. I have no social life, being that I only study. I am completely and totally insecure about me, because I have the feeling that everyone I meet is either scared of me, which is impossible cause I never say anything, or they think I'm ugly and fat. Either way, I'm afraid people won't like me. And just as a side note, I didn't meet Riley and Pat and ask to be their friends. They met me and became my friends just like that.

If you want to get technical, Pat and I clicked 5 years ago, and now, we're slowly un-clipping. Riley on the other hand, I thought was popular, so I tried to make conversation with her. We ended up having band and health together in 6th grade, and afterwards, we were friends! She is the closest friend I have that I know is NOT going to slip away. And even if she moves somewhere across the world, she's always gonna be my BFFL! :D

Anyway, we're all in 11th grade now and I'm the only one out of the three of us that has a driver's license and hasn't had a boyfriend. Riley claims to get it when she moves back to England, and Pat, I have no idea what's going on with her anymore. All Pat talks about is; in order of listed: Herself, Calvin (her "ex-boyfriend"), CJ and Ryler (her two "soul mates"), her family and the Backstreet Boys. Yes, Riley and I put up with it cause we're good friends; but we really get sick of it after a while.

"Hello? Earth to Kat? How many times has Kat zoned out in this 48 minute lunch period, Riley?"

"I don't know Pat, let's say around.. kagillion!" Pat started laughing as did Riley.

"Stop it guys. I didn't get any sleep. You guys are always so mean to me!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. That's why we agreed to with your chores help you after school."

"Yeah Pat. But you _threatened_ me if I didn't; you'd tell the whole school something bad!"

"ok…well yeah. Oh guys! Guess who called me last night?"

Riley and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Calvin?"

"Yes! He told me _again_ how sorry he was and…."

Blah, blah, blah. Believe me, you DON'T want to hear how Pat sounds when she's on a rampage about Calvin.

Finally, the bell rang. We all shuffled to our next classes. I had English next. Uhg.

I stopped at my locker after lunch and saw the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. Since 6th grade. Benjamin Foyer. He's in my grade. He's smart, perfect, smart, great at sports, smart, and perfect. Did I mention he was perfect? He's good looking too. But ever since my parents' divorce, I'm not sure if I know what love is anymore. They never showed it, and when they did, my dad always bought expensive gifts for her and then she kissed him…Anyway, after looking at him I got my books. I turned around and guess who tapped me on my shoulder that made me shriek like a little girl being attacked by a monster? I'll give you a hint: it's NOT Ben. Riley. She was so good at scaring me! I hated her for it! I scared her once, which made me get even with her; let's say at a ratio from 1:4285 or something like that. No big deal.

"Gosh Kitty! Why you gotta scream so loud!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't SCARE me like that. Ready for our essay?"

"Not-at-all."

"Right there with you girlfriend."

We laughed and started heading towards class. I turned around to close my locker and saw a face that looked vaguely familiar. I wanted to go closer to him to see who it was, but the warning bell rang for class.

"Come on Kitty! We gotta go!"

"I'm coming."

We reached the classroom and sat down in our desks and started our essay. It was for 1984 by George Orwell. In my opinion, I liked the book. It was good but very gloomy and dark. But it was good. I just turned in my paper when I heard a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Howard. She was the counselor for the student Ambassadors, which meant she had to give one of us a shadow.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Howard. How are you?"

"Great thanks, Katherine. I was actually looking for you.

"Oh! Ok, well, what can I do for you?"

"Well, there is a shadow…"

"Sure! I'll shadow…um…is it a boy or a girl?"

Mrs. Howard winced a little. "It's actually a boy. I hope you don't mind him being around you. You only have two more periods in the day. I hope it won't be that much of a bother to you."

I forced the best smile I could afford to give her. I hated boys, aside from Ben. They were all jackasses at our school, and I guess that made my view on boys subjective. "That's fine."

"Good. Now, he wanted to see how the gym looks like, and Coach Norberry said if he wanted to see it, you would have to play the game with him." She looked down at my feet. "Good thing you're wearing sneakers! What period is this again? I keep forgetting."

"It's E period."

My face exploded with light. My new friend, from the Virgin Islands, would be there. Her name is Jane. For some reason, she had to take PE this year, and I don't know why. She's in the same grade as Pat, Riley and me. She is just a ball of fun. She would be in E period PE today! I'm so excited!

"Great! You finished your essay right? I'll tell your F period teacher you will be missing that class because someone is shadowing you all right?"

"OK, Mrs. Howard."

She smiled at me like she was trying to give me some confidence. Three seconds later, Riley walked out.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Well, Isabella*******, **I am chosen to be a sponsor for a shadow! A _guy_ shadow."

"Eww."

"I know! I hate guys!"

"No, I mean who would want _you_ as a sponsor."

"RILEY!!!"

Mrs. Howard walked out of Mr. Yellow**'s room and told me where to meet this mysterious shadow of mine. So I followed her to the office and hoped it wasn't someone I knew already. Otherwise, it would be deathly embarrassing since I'm no longer the person I used to be, but gotten even _worse_ with my social skills.

I walked into the office and my mouth dropped.

"Kevin?!"

*******For those of you who didn't catch on, I called Riley Isabella from Phineas and Ferb because she said "Whatcha doin?" For those of you who didn't get it, you need to watch more Disney, or I need to STOP watching Disney. : P Hoped you liked the first chapter! :D**

**** ****and for those of you who haven't read ****The Choice**** by Nicholas Sparks, you will be lost :P**


	2. Kevin Salmon

**Chapter 2:**

Kevin Salmon. What can I say about Kevin Salmon? He was obnoxious, arrogant, and very self-conceited. I hated everything about him. There was one thing about him though: every girl in the school liked him. Notice the past tense. He _was_ in eighth grade with Riley, Pat, Jane and me, but he left afterward. I think Pat and I were the only people who could confront to him by telling him to stop annoying us. It worked and I think he was intimidated by us. But then again, I _think_. Anyway, back to the story…

Mrs. Howard told me to start heading to PE class because it would be over in 40 minutes. I was so nervous to walk out there with my nemesis who didn't even remember me. Cool. He broke the pleasurable silence.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, um sorry. We went to school together in 8th grade. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I don't remember your name though."

"It's OK. You don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Cause you don't need to. This is the gym. The coach's name is Coach Norberry. Go play dodgeball."

I could feel his gaze on me, like I was a freak or a crazy person.

"You're not coming?"

I looked up at him for the first time since the office. He grew a bit taller and…to my dismay, cuter. All the girls would be coming up to me asking who this guy was and what my relation was to him. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You have all these girls to support you, don't you?" I smirked and walked away to find Jane. When we saw each other, we squealed.

"Kat!!!"

"Jane!!!"

We hugged and we were hyper, so we started twirling. We looked up at the ceiling and started spinning round and round. While we were 'busy', I was thinking about 8th grade when we did this the last day of PE. I spun out of control and guess who I bumped into. Yup. Stupid Kevin. I was thinking of how it was so cliché, but I don't know why I felt all tingly after that. It felt like it was supposed to happen. But I don't know. I was also thinking about how Jane still didn't realize that Kevin was here. Riley and Jane were the ones who had a crush on him when he came. And then guess what happened as soon as my thoughts were complete.

BUMP!

Into?

Kevin.

Jane?

Froze.

Kevin?

Said: "Repetition. Funny."

I gave him a look and could feel my face burning. Cool. He remembered. NOT! Stupid Kevin.

He left smiling at me while I stuck my tongue out at him. Then Jane spun me around grabbing my shoulder.

"Kat! Was that…"

"Yes Jane. That _is_ Kevin. Remember him?"

"Uh, you crazy?! You think I would _forget_ about him?! Man, you _do_ have luck with guys."

My mouth dropped a thousand miles.

"Uh, NO! I have no luck with men what-so-ever. Not one guy has liked me Jane. No one has told me I'm pretty besides my family and friends. No offense, but close family and friends are biased because no matter what, we love each other by our personality. So to be honest, no one really does think I'm pretty or smart or whatever. But you, Pat and Riley have had your shot. I'm still waiting for mine being done the _right_ way. Not by some people bribing people into me meeting with someone."

Jane went quiet.

"I hope I didn't offend you, Jane. But it's the truth."

She smiled. "Don't worry Kitty, I understand. I just never thought you had the nerve to say something like that! I mean…you're so…coiled!"

I scoffed and pushed her.

"I love you _too_, Jane!" I said with a sarcastic tone. We were tired of spinning and chasing each other, so we sat down on the bleachers in our gym and started talking for the remainder of the 5 minute class. Kevin? Don't worry. He was surrounded by girls. He was fine. _Trust _me.

"Soooooo Kat! Whatcha doin over winter spring break?"

"Oh I don't know. I know though that my family and I are going to Colorado again and ski. I really don't want to though. I want to visit my family in Ohio. I haven't seen them in a while. And I might look at a few colleges down there. Why?"

"No, just wondering."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe staying at home, doing homework we will be assigned over spring break and what not."

"You wanna come with my family and me? It'll be fun!!!"

"NO! I don't want to be a burden!"

"Jane Davison. You are _not_ a burden to _any_ of us! Don't you dare say that!"

I could see her blush bright red.

"OK, I'll just have to ask my parents."

I smiled. "Good. If you didn't I'd ask them for you."

The bell rang and we got our stuff together to head to our cars to go home…finally. But, to put an end to this perfect day, Kevin showed up behind me.

"How was twirling, girls?"

I shot him a death stare, but he just seemed amused by it.

"None of your business. Now be a good boy and go back to your mommy."

He frowned. "You really want to get rid of me that easy?"

"Yes, because anything that is impossible has a way of getting out."

"Nicely put."

"Thanks, but in case you didn't notice, you were the _impossible_ _getting OUT._"

"Fine! I'm gone. But not for long."

He winked at Jane and walked towards the office.

"Oh shit!"

"What! Is everything OK Kat?"

"Jane! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that I had to pick up my sisters today! Do you mind coming with me to pick them up before we go to your place? I'm soooooo sorry I forgot to tell you!"

She stood still as a statue with her hands on her hip and her mouth wide open.

"What?"

"You gave me a heart attack to tell me _that_?!"

"Um…I suppose sorry wouldn't make anything better, would it?"

"No, but going to Wendy's afterwards will."

"You are a poop, you know that Jane?"

She laughed. "I know I know. I get that from my best friend all the time."

We both smiled and laughed and we went to go pick up my sisters. That means going back to an empty apartment with my dog. Sometimes, I wish my parents were here to help me figure things out and how to balance things between school and social life and love, but then again, they failed at that. The signs were obvious.

**CLIFF HANGER! BETCHA CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! :P JUST KIDDING. To be honest, I'm not that good of a person to end with cliff hangers and start out with a good sentence. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter. :D**


	3. What just happened?

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too!"

We picked up Wendy's as Jane asked and were on our way.

"OK guys. We're going to drop of Jane first because I forgot to tell her I needed to pick you guys up. K?"

"Um… actually Kat, my mom isn't home right now. She'll be home around 6. She just called. Do you mind if I stay at your place?"

"No! yeah sure! I was actually thinking about asking if you wanted to stay for a while! Do you want me to drop you back at home later?"

"Sure!"

"Great! So, Anna, I'm dropping you off first since your house is the closest, OK?"

"OK."

"So, how was your school today, guys?"

"OK" Sam and Anna said in unison.

"Cool."

I turned on the radio. After my parents' divorce, Saani moved with my mom and Anna moved in with my dad. My dad kept the same house because he believed he worked for it and he gave my mom some money too, enough for her to have a house and shop. Then, they asked me where I wanted to stay. That was a challenge. I love both my parents equally and despite what anyone else said, I moved into an apartment that my dad bought. I would rather live alone knowing my mom and dad have someone to hang around.

"OK Anna. We're here."

"Don't you want to come in? Dad's been waiting for you to come."

"He's not home, Anna. He's at work. I'll stop by for dinner if that's OK. I stopped over at Mom's yesterday. OK?"

"K. See ya later."

"Bye. OH! And say hi to Copper for me."

She smiled sadly and walked into the empty house.

"OK Sam. You next."

After I dropped Sam off, Jane and I rode silently together to my apartment. I couldn't bear to say anything.

"Kitty, I don't know how you can live all by yourself. It hurts me just seeing you like that."

"Jane, could we please not talk about this."

"Sorry. It's just been killing me."

I smiled reassuringly. We got up to the 16th floor and I opened to door seeing Bambi and Thumper. Bambi is my pet Golden Retriever who is 3 months old and Thumper is a Basenji that is also 3 months old.

"Hey Bambi! Hey Thumper! How are you guys?"

Bambi started barking at Jane and Thumper jumped on her.

Jane laughed. "It's good to see you guys too!"

During the remainder of the hour we had left, we did homework and talked. After I dropped her off, I went over to my mom's house to say hi and told her I was going to go to Dad's house for dinner.

"OK sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. See ya Truffle."

Truffle was a Basenji too. She looked like a truffle, so that's what my mom and Sam named her.

I went back home to finish the rest of my homework and took a shower before I left for my dad's. We had steak for dinner and the conversation was very minimal.

After I got back home I changed into my pajamas and was about to go into bed when someone knocked at the door. Guess who?

"Kevin? What the heck are you doing here?!"

He looked up and down and smirked at me. "Nice PJ's."

"Cool. Did you want to come up here and ruin my sleep to tell me that?"

"No, I wanted to say hi to my new neighbor."

"_You're_ the person moving in next door to me? Great. My day just got _so_ much better."

"Don't be so mean. My parents want to meet you and get to know you since the concierge down there told them that there's a girl next door to us. I suppose you know our room number."

"Kevin! Come here, honey! You need to unpack before you go to bed!"

"That's me. Come over sometime, OK?"

"No thanks. I will tomorrow. I'm not going to school."

I thought I saw him frown. "Why?"

"Cause it's your first day and I don't want to be there."

"That hurt Kat. That really hurt."

"Good. Goodnight."

I slammed the door in his face. _Great. Just _another _way he could annoy me; by being my neighbor._

Despite the fact that I wasn't happy of Kevin being my neighbor, I slept well. I got up around 10 in the morning the next day and started baking cookies for my new neighbor. I dressed in jeans and a black tank-top and slippers seeming I was only greeting them at the door. I went over and knocked.

"Well, good morning Kat!"

Are you kidding?

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah, but I still have to unpack some stuff before school. So if you want to help, that'd be great. Yum! Cookies."

"Kevin? Is that our neighbor?"

"Yes Mrs. Salmon. Nice to meet you. I'm Katherine."

"Why, hello Katherine! It's nice to meet the young girl next door! I've heard so much about you from our concierge down there! He says you're quite the sweetheart."

I blushed and hope she didn't notice. "Yeah, um…Dave and I are good friends. Oh! Um, I made some cookies for you guys as a welcoming present. I hope you like it at The Landmark. I know I do."

"Thank you so much! Oh! I would like to know, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so young and living by yourself?"

"It's a long story, and I'd rather tell you later, once I get more comfortable around you. I'm sorry."

"Not at all. It was part of my rudeness. We are having dinner tonight after we are done packing as our 'We did it' dinner if you want to come over."

"Sure! I'd love to! What time?"

"Around seven?"

"That's great. I'll bake a cake too."

"No, it's all right."

"No, it's fine really. It'll get my mind off of things."

"All right then. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"Wait Kat!"

I was surprised Kevin actually said something to me.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

"Absolutely." I said sarcastically. Kevin didn't seem to amused, but that's what I was aiming for. "See you this evening Mrs. Salmon."

We walked out to the elevator and were walking towards the pool, I assumed.

"All right. What did you bring me all the way down here for?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had any pets."

"YOU WANTED TO ASK ME IF I HAD ANY PETS?! WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DID YOU BRING ME ALL THE WA---"

He covered my mouth.

"Gosh! Why do you have to be so loud?"

I pushed his hand aside.

"Why do I have to be so loud? Why do you have to be so obnoxious?! Why did you bring me down here?! And I know it's not because of that question."

"The truth will come out sooner or later. Don't worry." He looked up at me amused and chuckled.

"OK then. If you don't want to say anything, I'm going back up."

I marched towards the lobby leaving Kevin to himself.

"Dave, why is this dude bothering me?"

"Honey, you are so innocent. You'll figure out in the long run. In my opinion, I think he's kinda cute."

"Sure Dave. Everyone thinks he's good looking. But I want to know why he's bothering me."

He laughed.

"I told you Kitty, you'll find out sooner or later."

"Fine. Then why did you tell them that I was, quote 'I'm quite the sweetheart'?"

"They deserved to know _something _about you."

"Well, it worked. I'm going to their place for dinner."

"Cool! Oh! By the way, I was wondering if you could bake me some of your cookies! I loved them!"

"Really? "

"Yes! Absolutely! They were delish!"

I laughed. "Dave! I love you!"

"I love you too Kitty!"

"I'll make some tonight and bring 'em down before I leave."

"Oh, right. It's today you're going, right?"

"Yep."

"All right then. Have fun."

"I always do."

I went into the elevator and waited for it to reach the 16th floor.

To get things straight, Dave is gay. He told me as soon as he got to know me, which is right after moving in. He's the only person, besides my friends, who knows what's going on in my life. He's great.

Secondly, I go the middle of the ocean in my boat and just sit there for hours. All I do is think about my life and whatever I do and if it's right or not. It really is fun. My dad and mom, right before they got divorced gave me a boat. It's not a yacht, but it's something like that. It's used and only cost them $1200*! It wasn't bad at all. But that's what I do every other Thursday because that's the day my parents got divorced.

I got back upstairs and took Bambi and Thumper out to the bathroom and played with them a bit. I made a cake and cookies and went out around 3 to go to the ocean. It was so peaceful and it only took about 15 minutes to get far from the shore. I loved it there. It seemed that no other boater was out at 3pm so that's the time I took advantage of. I was there till about 5:30 and realized I still needed to get back and put frosting on the cake. I was just about to raise the anchor when I saw someone fall off their jet ski. Thank God I always wear a bathing suit.

It seemed like the idiot didn't know how to swim. Then why the hell was he on a jet ski without a life jacket?

"HANG ON! I'M COMING!"

I brought him on to my boat and it was then I realized who it was.

"Kevin?! Why the hell do I find you everywhere I am?!" I screamed at him breathlessly.

"I always jet ski around here. Why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter. You don't know how to swim?"

"I do. It's just I've never fallen in the ocean before and I panicked."

"So why don't you have a life jacket?"

"That doesn't matter." He smiled at me.

"Stop being a smart ass."

I went around the boat to give him a life jacket so he could swim back to his boat.

"Here, now go."

"Thanks Kat."

"Okay, Okay. Go."

He left and I did to. I came back into my apartment and took a shower. As the warm water washed over me, the scene in the lobby played in my head.

"_Why do I have to be so loud? Why do you have to be so obnoxious?! Why did you bring me down here?! And I know it's not because of that question."_

"_The truth will come out sooner or later. Don't worry."_

What the heck does he mean by "the truth"?

I wore some jeans and a black shirt with some black flats. If you haven't caught on yet, black seems to be my favorite color, no?

I washed my hands, put the frosting on the cake and fed the dogs, took them out and had them sleep by the time I left.

"Hey Kat. Long time no see, huh?"

"Shut up Kevin."

"Katherine! Welcome! I hope you find our apartment to your liking!"

I did, in fact, like their apartment. It was much more sophisticated than mine. Everything, I mean everything was contemporary. It was black and white mostly, which gave it a nice, unique feeling. The walls were white, of course, but it looked more like a pure white that I've never seen before.

"It's beautiful. I love it. You guys did an amazing job."

Mrs. Salmon smiled at me. "I'm glad you liked it. Kevin here designed everything. He wants to be a designer for houses when he grows up; if he ever does."

I let out a little giggle, not meaning to but Kevin didn't seem to mind.

"Oh Katherine, I hope you don't mind, but my husband is away on a business trip right now. He will be back sometime next week. I'll introduce you to him too."

"That's all right. Here's a cake for you. I hope you like chocolate."

"That's the only type of cake we eat, dear."

"Good."

Throughout dinner, Mrs. Salmon asked me some questions about my life, not getting into detail about my parents or anything. Just like a typical person: How old are you, what college do you want to go to, what do you want to be when you grow up. Stupid stuff like that. Kevin on the other hand was watching me somewhat amusingly, knowing I was getting slightly irritated from his mom asking me so many questions. Finally, dessert was over and I was allowed to go home.

"Thank you so much for having me over, Mrs. Salmon. I had a great time."

"Katherine, just come over whenever you want. I hope that will be often, because Kevin needs a tutor, and Dr. Harrond, is it, called me and told me that Kevin was in all of your classes aside from French. He takes Spanish."

"Great! Can't wait." I swallowed hard.

"Well, since it's Kevin's first day of school tomorrow, why don't you head off to bed. I bet you're exhausted."

"Thank you Mrs. Salmon. Bye Kevin."

"Oh Kevin wants to talk to you about something. I'll let you two alone. Kevin, don't be long honey. You've gotta sleep."

"OK mom."

She shut the door and Kevin caught it just in time to hold it.

"Please don't tell me we have to go all the way downstairs so you can tell me something again. Please. I'm too tired to walk."

"Do you want me to carry you to your room then?"

"WHAT?!"

He laughed at my expression.

"You said you were too tired to walk, right?"

"Why do you have to take everything so literally?"

"Because that's what I do."

"All right. I'm going then if you don't have anything to say."

"Wait!"

Again, I was surprised by him stopping me. I thought he hated me.

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Kevin?! You know this is abuse, right?"

"I don't care." He kissed me on my cheek, winked at me and went back inside.

"KEVIN YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

I realized then that Mr. and Mrs. Oglethorp were two people, two old people, waiting to kill any kid who made noise like that. I ran inside sat on my bed and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Kevin Salmon had kissed me. On the cheek. Why?

**HEY GUYS! Hope you liked that chapter! :D the * in this chapter meant I didn't know the real price of the boat thing, so I made one up. I really don't care if it's reasonable or not. So yeah. I'm thinking about making the next one on Kevin's point of view. You know, at school and stuff. It would make the audience know what he's thinking about Katherine and whether or not he likes the school. So yeah…hope you like my story so far! :D**


	4. Kat doesn't get it :P

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up by Bambi and Thumper yelping. They were hungry and needed to go to the bathroom. I heard a thump and saw that Bambi jumped into my room and onto my bed and started licking me.

"OK boys, let's go to the bathroom."

They seemed to understand what I was saying and perked up and ran for their leashes. I got my slippers on and checked the time. My God. It was 3:54 am. Wow.

We got outside and I let them do their business. They seemed hyper after relieving their bladder, so I took them to the dock to run around and play. I saw someone over there and was about to head back, but I realized it was Kevin. What the heck was he doing out there at four in the morning? I guess he saw me and started walking towards me.

"Kat! What are you doing here?"

He glanced at my dogs.

"I should be asking you that question. You don't have a reason, I do."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to think."

"About what you did to me and why you did it?"

He chuckled and pulled me close to him again.

"Kevin, why are you doing this? I hate you."

"Then there's more of a reason for me to do it, right?"

I was befuddled and he took that moment and kissed me…on the lips. It left me speechless.

"Goodnight Kat. I'll see you later." He winked at me and turned around to walk back to the apartment.

Why was I so mystified by him? I don't like him and I was _really_ sure he didn't like me. Then, I felt something wet on my face. Was it raining? I opened my eyes and saw that it was Bambi.

"Bambi! Stop it! Haha! That' tickles!"

Then I woke up.

That was a nightmare.

I checked my watch. It was 5:45 am. I needed to get ready for school. Before I did, though, I pinched myself to see if I was sleeping or not. I was bleeding, so it meant that I wasn't dreaming, obviously. I did the routinely stuff that I do in the morning, brushing, washing, showering, walking the dogs, and changed. I packed by bags, grabbed my keys and went out the door. I rushed to the elevator to make sure I beat Kevin from annoying me first thing in the morning. When I got in, I saw that it was 7:15. I had time to go to Bagel Boyz and get a bagel for lunch. When I went to the lobby, I saw Dave pointing towards the garage.

I smiled."I know Dave, I'm going to school."

"I know sweety! I'm just letting you know that there is a special someone waiting for you outside."

"Special someone?"

All that was running through my mind was Ben and that he came to pick me up from here and take me to school and ask me out on a date.

"Cool. Thanks Dave. By the way, do I…look OK?"

"Honey, you're in a school uniform. What should I say?"

"Good point. I'll see you later Dave."

"All righty. And don't forget that you promised Mrs. Higgins that you would tutor her kids today."

"Right! Thanks for reminding me! I'll see you later. You can come by my house for dinner before you leave, all right?"

"Ok. Now go! You don't want to keep him waiting, or be late for school."

I smiled at him and waved him bye and headed outside to meet this 'special someone'. I got to my car and started looking around and saw someone lurking around the garage. I got creeped out and went into my car. I guess there really was no special someone. I was on the verge of crying and starting my car when Kevin came to the window of my car.

"What do you want from me, Kevin?"

He seemed pretty panicky.

"Kat, listen to me. There is some guy here to kill you. He says he's been looking for you for a long time and that someone told him you were here."

My heart stopped.

"You're just kidding. That's totally random! You are so crazy!"

"Why would I be kidding about something like this? You think I want to see you die?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought you hated me."

"You're nuts."

Nuts about what? _Didn't_ he hate me?

There was a loud screeching sound that came from not that far from my car and my heart started beating faster by the second.

"Ok, well, you're not crazy. Get in the car, Kevin. Hurry!" I said in a whisper.

He got in and I put my sunglasses on and zoomed out of the parking lot. I saw a man standing around a big cement pole with a gun in his pocket and a knife in his hand. Apparently, he didn't want me to exist anymore.

I got to school and parked in my space. I wanted to cry so badly. The whole ride, Kevin said nothing and neither did I. So when I got to school, 30 minutes early, I wanted to break down and ask myself the question I ask every day, "Why do I exist?"

"Kat, you Ok?"

"Yeah, but I would love for you to get out now. And don't assume that you're gonna get a ride from me from now on, cause I'm not gonna give you one."

"Ok. Don't worry. I'll have my mom drop me off."

I guess he wanted me to laugh a little to get rid of the tension in the car, but it didn't work.

"Works for me."

He got out of the car, disappointed. He got his stuff and turned back to me.

"Don't worry about anything, Kat. Ok? You'll be fine."

"I know. I have been fine. I don't need any help. I've been solo since 10th grade, Kevin. I know what to do and what not to do."

"Just wanted to help."

He started to walk away and I felt bad. I got out of the car and called him.

"Kevin wait!"

He turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, Katherine?"

"Thank you. For warning me I mean."

"You're welcome. I gotta go now. I'll wait for you by your locker so you can walk me around. Remember, it is my first day."

"Do you know what my locker number is?" I asked, hoping to GOD he didn't know.

"You think the school wouldn't provide me the information for my shadow? Of course I know! It's 340."

_Great. To spend a day with Kevin. At least I had lunch and D period free…I think…_

"Great. See ya then." I said sarcastically.

Before I turned back to go into the car and get my stuff, I stared at Kevin a bit longer. He was so carefree about who he was and what he did. I wish I could be more like him. I looked at him a second too long, because he turned around and smiled at me. I fake smiled back at him, realizing that footsteps were getting faster and nearer to me. I turned around just in time to find that Kevin running towards me. He could stop fast enough, so there I am on the wet, I repeat, WET grass with some guy I don't even like on top of me. Perfect start to a perfect morning, right?

"Sorry. Running a little too fast, wasn't I?"

"Really Kevin? I didn't even notice!"

"I said sorry."

"Sorry isn't really gonna get the grass of my shirt, now is…it?" I stuttered while I was facing towards him. His face was flawless, acne-less and just perfect. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life. He was…I hate to say...gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I could almost swear that he was leaning in to kiss me, but thank gosh I realized before he actually did.

**Kevin's point of view (KePOV)**

"Kevin, could you _please_ get off of me?"

I have no clue how many times she asked me to get off of her, but I couldn't possibly. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And to think now that I was on top of her, it made me want to kiss her so bad. I tried, but I think from that point on, she was keep on asking me to get off of her. So this time, it probably makes it the…I'd say, 7th time.

"Kevin! For the eighth time! COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!"

I was right. It was seven.

"Sorry! I saw something in the grass and was following it."

"Sure..uh-huh."

I tried to help her up, but she didn't grab my hand.

"I don't need help with anything, thanks."

"Really? Then why do you go for counseling for that Dave guy at the front desk?"

She looked pretty shocked when I mentioned that; like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Kevin! Oh my gosh! He is not my counselor! He's my best friend! You don't understand. Dave is gay!"

"Ohhhhh. That explains SO much."

"Yeah, I bet it would. For one thing, I've never had a boyfriend, and I never will."

I laughed. I hope she changes her mind, because I want her to be mine.

"OK, well, let's go. We're almost late for your schedule."

"What? There's a certain time we have to pick up schedules?"

"Kevin, there's a reason why you came to this private school, and now, I understand why."

Ouch.

I followed her to the office, while she was trying to explain to me about our classes together, which I asked for. There is no way that a dope is coming for my Kat. I know that sounds really weird, but ever since 8th grade, since she's had a nerve coming up and talking to me without freaking out that it was me, and she criticized me all the time, I liked her. And leaving 8th grade without her made that void grow even deeper. So, that's why I came back, hoping to find her here.

"Earth to Kevin! Gosh! Why do I have to freggin repeat everything _eight_ times before you can hear me!"

And I did find her, and I missed her.

"Done freaking out?"

"As long as you promise not to go into your own little world again. It takes FOREVER to get you out of there! And that's another thing you shouldn't do in class. Good morning Mrs. Yellow. Here's the new student, Kevin Salmon. He's here to pick up his schedule."

"Thank you Katherine. I assume you are his shadow for the first day?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well, have fun with him, all right?"

She started chuckling a little, and I did too. It seems Kat doesn't get perverted jokes. But what worries me most is that the old lady _said_ that to her…um… scared?

"O…K… um… can I have his schedule?"

"Yes, dear, sorry."

She went through some files and she found me name and handed my schedule to Kat.

"All righty. See you! Kevin, hope you have a good first day."

"Thank you Mrs. Yellow."

She smiled at me and went back to playing solitaire on her computer. Geez…this guys have nothing to do all day. I would _definitely _do that!

"K. We have English first, then Finite, History, and then you have Spanish and I have French. Then we have lunch. "

"Uh, what's Finite?"

"Math. Are you on something?"

"Yeah…you." Then I realized I said that out loud.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing."

She gave me a look which was to die for, and shrugged her shoulder and took me to my locker.

"Get your stuff and the English room number is 506. That's the hallway downstairs in that building. The numbers go in numerical order. Now go and introduce yourself. I'm not going to introduce you."

"Aren't they gonna ask you to introduce me?"

"No, not if you do."

"Okay. See ya."

She waved to me and then I walked to my locker and got my stuff. On the way back, I saw Kat talking to someone about something. I was pleased with what I got from her.

"Sure, he's cute and funny and nice, but he's a pain in the ass! He's such a flirt! Isn't that supposed to be a girl's job?"

I laughed to myself and walked to english class. I purposely didn't introduce myself because I wanted her to introduce me to the class.

As I was walking to class, I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, you're Pat, right? It was you and Kat that hated me, right?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Okay…well, I turned around to open the door to the hallway, and ran into someone and fell on top of him or her… whoever it may be. Guess who it was?

"KEVIN?! WHY DO YOU KEEP FALLING ON ME?!" she screamed loudly.

"Kat! Not in my ear, please!"

She smirked at me. Just as I was about to get up, someone tripped over my feet and dropped a book on my back and my head went down towards Kat's. We kissed.

**AHAHAHAH! Hehe! I only WISH that this kinda stuff would happen to me! It's happening to my frenemy right now! It's not fair! **** but that's ok! My turn will come soon! … I hope! **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! sorry!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say how happy I am that I have people reading and reviewing and marking my stories as favorites and story alerts and what not. Whenever I get a new email about it, I literally get teary eyed! *embarrassed smiley*. And now I realize that you guys don't really have to review… it just makes the story have more credit. But you guys, who are adding and marking my story as a favorite make me feel special, and that gives me the credit I need. So I just wanted to put an author's note saying thank you guys so much for everything you've given me credit for. And even though I don't know you guys, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I know that I'm not writing these stories for no one. THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**XOXO love-to-write01 XOXO**


End file.
